Professional physical therapists commonly perform foot and ankle manipulations wherein a patient's foot and ankle are manually moved and guided through flexing and extending motions between the foot's dorsiflexion and plantarflexion positions. Such physical therapy technique is commonly performed for purposes including increasing foot flexibility and increasing a foot's range of motion following a period of joint immobilization. Such manual physical therapy technique typically and inconveniently occupies both of the physical therapist's hands, and commonly imprecisely results in performance of an incorrect number of manipulations or results in performance of foot flexions and extensions having imprecise or incorrect magnitude or angular range.
The instant inventive foot flexion and extension machine advantageously solves or ameliorates the problems, drawbacks, and deficiencies of such manually performed foot and ankle physical therapy by providing specialized foot engaging and moving structures and mechanisms which automate such manual physical therapy processes.